Kind of Risky
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: A collection of ficlets I made. In some of them, Buffy and other BtVS characters are in the Jackie Chan Adventures universe, and others are vice-versa.
1. Kind of Risky

**Here's a new Buffy/JCA ficlet collection I cooked up one day after reading a few stories about strippers and exotic dancers I looked up using the search engine Google, and also reading this neat collection of drabbles that was centered on the character Faith and a crossover with the movie Labyrinth, called "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" on the website Twisting the Hellmouth. It was so neat for me to read that I decided to try my hand at something that was like that, but also completely very different.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns BtVS. John Rogers (also a genius) owns Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories, novellas, ficlets and poems I cook up.**

Kind of Risky

"Oh, come on, Buffy! You have to be kidding. Dancing around a pole? That's what you do when you're not slaying vampires?" Chow raised an eyebrow.

Buffy glared at him – something he found to be quite titillating. "So what? At least I get to earn some big bucks! What would you do if you were a vampire Slayer – one **guy** in all the world?"

Chow lowered his orange sunglasses and smirked at her over the top of the lenses. "I would probably do the same for you, _mi amor_."

Before she knew it, Chow then pinned her down and had her on top of him, and then wrapped his bare ankles around her waist, causing her to suck in her breath in surprise.

"Uh, Chow-"

He cut her off with a deep kiss.


	2. A Good Run of Bad Luck

**Hey there! :) Here's the next chapter of my Buffy/JCA crossover ficlet collection. I hope you're liking this as much as I do writing it. :) And I send my thanks to my friend **Harry2 **for the nice feedback on this story as well. That means a lot to me. :)**

* * *

><p><em>A high roller, even when the chips are down<em>  
><em>To win her over, I'd seen the tables turn around<em>  
><em>She's ten the hard way, I can feel it in my bones<em>  
><em>She'll be makin' my day, and not another night alone<em>  
><em>‛Til it's time for a windfall, and not a single minute too soon<em>  
><em>I've been too long overdue, now I'm gonna shoot the moon<em>

_I'd bet it all on a good run of bad luck_  
><em>Seven come eleven, and she could be mine<em>  
><em>Luck be a lady, and I'm gonna find love comin' on the bottom line<em>

-Clint Black, **A Good Run of Bad Luck**

It was nighttime in Las Vegas, Nevada – or as some people liked to call it, "Sin City".

"Place your bets."

"Ooh, cool! I won! Not bad for a first time like mine."

Cheers, as well as awes, were heard by the many people in the room in the casino, which was brightly lit up.

Many assortments of women in sparkling dresses of all colors and men in black tuxes walked around the green carpet room that held thousands of people who were foolish enough to bet all their money away.

"Soon they'd have to sell the clothes on their backs to put food on the table, even if it's just for a night," a man in the room said as everyone in the room began to laugh.

One blonde, her green eyes shining, was walking around the tables, checking things out. Her name was Buffy Summers. She was wearing a green dress that brought out the color of her eyes.

Then she looked up and her eyes shone as bright as the sun upon spotting him.

His yellow sunglasses hiding a crafty expression that was currently on a face many women would call handsome, Chow, wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie, was watching a couple of guys at the crap table as they rolled the dice, and sometimes got the number they wanted. Usually it was a seven, but sometimes it was a nine or a six, or even a five.

He smirked. These guys sure were foolish enough to try to bet some of their savings just to get some sucker to bet all of his money.

Chow was a master when it came to the craps table. Whenever he rolled the dice, the number he wanted was usually the right one. The other guys would watch in awe and surprise as whenever some guy lost to him, he would reach over and pull the loser's money over to himself, and then pick it up and put it into his pocket, intending to count it later.

Then, all of a sudden, he looked up – and his eyes met with Buffy's. They looked at each other in surprise for a moment.

"Chow?"

"Buffy," Chow nodded.

It was then that Buffy made the first move. She gathered up her courage and walked over to him. Stopping next to him, she then gave him a smile. Not a smirk, but a true smile. The one he remembered very well.

Then, he gave her a wink – a sultry one. One that made her shiver. Before she knew it, he had offered her his arm, and she had taken it. Then, they were heading upstairs to a private room...

Hours later, as they lay panting in each other's arms, Chow could not shake off the feeling of intimate familiarity he felt when they were together like this. It was odd. No, it was more than odd; it was downright intriguing. Even in during their coupling he had felt it, that strange feeling that he was not exploring an unknown conquest but rediscovering a what was already deeply entrenched in his subconscious. They were not new to each other.

He knew how to please her, and that was the most puzzling bit of all. He knew exactly how to angle his hips as he thrust deep into her, how to hold her so that their bodies fitted just right, and more importantly, when to still himself, and when to abandon himself to the impulse. He knew just how to kiss her and stroke her as she climaxed, even though he himself was spent, and even when she would...


	3. Deep Thoughts and Poetry

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my Buffy/JCA crossover saga. I hope you like this just as much as I like writing it. :) **

**I send my thanks to **Harry2 **for the two nice reviews on the last two chapters, and **PureHeartsWait **for the first review on the first chapter as well. ****Nice feedback means a lot to me. :) **

Deep Thoughts and Poetry

At first glance, it seemed, Chow was never one for poetry, claiming it was for girls only. Or so the rumor that spread like wildfire for a week said.

However, he soon changed his mind when he saw Owen Thurman, who happened to be a die-hard poetry fan – especially of poetess Emily Dickinson.

_Whoa, _thought Chow as he sat in the library at UC Sunnydale, casually leafing through a book of poetry which had caught his eye. The words, the sentences – in his words, all those poets – especially Robert Frost – gave it all "such a glow".

"Chow?"

He looked up and grinned. As usual, Buffy could never remember how handsome Chow looked. Sometimes she would be too occupied with trying to concentrate on her classes.

"Hello, Buffy. How was your Science class today?" he asked.

"It was fine," said Buffy, "but I was secretly wondering what you were up to in here." She transferred her gaze to the book in front of Chow, and then let a small smile spread itself over her lips as though it was hot butter on toast.  
>"Oh, I see. You're reading a book of poetry."<p>

Chow nodded. There was no point in lying to Buffy, he believed. He felt the truth would be better; he had heard making a confession was a good idea, especially when it came to situations like this one.

"That's neat," he then heard Buffy say.

"Really?" he asked, and Buffy nodded. "Thanks. I kind of got into it while chatting with that guy, Owen Thurman. He told me he's a poetry fan himself, and I was a bit surprised. So, after our chat, I came here yesterday and decided to look at every book of poetry I could find, but one at a time.

"You see, Buffy," he went on, "as soon as I read the first line of poetry I was hooked. The words, the sentence structure – in my view, those poets, especially the ones from the times of horses and carriages, gave their works all such a... well, glow, to be precise."

When he finished speaking, Buffy blinked. She had encountered another guy that was a poetry fan. And the way he spoke – it was as though he had a lot to say. Now her friend Willow Rosenberg's boyfriend Oz was a horse of a different color. He was a guitarist and a werewolf, and he also had an ironic approach to life. Plus, he usually spoke, but with few words. Buffy remembered all too well what his thoughts had been like when she had gotten the mind-reading ‛aspect of the demon' thing in her senior year of high school (before it was blown up in the Graduation Day battle against the Mayor). They were deep and very philosophic. No wonder he usually spoke very shortly.

She then pulled herself out of her lake of thoughts and listened to what Chow was going to say next.

"Say, Buffy, I've heard about this super-power that's called ‛mind-reading', and I was wondering... what are your thoughts on that?"

OK, she wasn't expecting **that**.


	4. Killin' Time

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my Buffy/JCA crossover saga "Kind of Risky". I hope you're liking it as much as I did writing it. I send my thanks to **Harry2 **for taking the time to review this story as well. :) **

Killin' Time

_This killin' time is killin' me  
>Drinking myself blind, thinkin' I won't see<br>That if I cross that line and they bury me  
>Well, I just might find I'll be killin' time for eternity<em>  
>-Clint Black, <strong>Killin' Time<strong>

Chow sat at a table near the stage in the club Exotic Allure, his dark brown eyes looking over the lenses of his sunglasses as he watched her dance around the pole on the stage, her blond hair flying behind her and her emerald eyes simply full of emotion. She was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit that, in his opinion, looked great on her. He had to admit, she sure knew how to use her feminine wiles to her advantage.

"Buffy..."

Her name flew from his lips like a bird with very beautiful plumage. For she was the bird-like dancer who knew how to move in such graceful, elegant ways.

And right then, she was inspiring him. The way she moved on the stage as though she had practiced for hours beforehand, or simply just improvised her performance quite often. _After all,_ Chow said to himself mentally, _it is true that women get tired of the same old, same old, and will often try to shake things up a bit and add a little variety to something – like maybe a bit of improvisation or something._

"Hey, Chow."

Chow looked up from his musings, and then smiled up at Buffy, who grinned in return.

"Hello, Buffy," he replied. "And how have you been this fine day?"

"I've been doing OK," Buffy remarked. "And I take it you have been deep in thought while watching me move on the stage."

Chow looked caught for a moment. But then Buffy surprised him by saying, "I think that's, you know, kind of a very neat thing."

A look of relief then made its appearance on Chow's visage, and he then took the opportunity to say,

"You think so?"

Buffy nodded. "Of course I do. I think it's... well, quite intriguing, to say the most."


	5. Free As a Bird

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my Buffy/JCA saga. I call it Free as a Bird because, in my view, that's exactly what Dawn Summers wants to be... free as a bird. **

Free as a Bird

_Free as a Bird,  
>It's the next best thing to be<br>Free as a bird  
>Home<br>Home and dry  
>Like a homing bird I fly,<br>As a bird on wing_  
>-The Beatles,<strong> Free as a Bird<strong>

As the notes of the song "Free as a Bird" by the Beatles floated through the room, Chow sat next to Dawn, comforting her as best as he could. Rubbing her shoulder. Patting her back. Offering his company.

Of course, she accepted his comfort. After all, she felt she needed it at a time like this.

A boy (whose identity Dawn told Chow she didn't feel like divulging anytime soon) had dumped Dawn at school after last period, telling her that he had only asked her out on a date just for a bet, just as he received fifty dollars from a guy friend of his. Dawn had broken down in tears as soon as she was able to get into the girls' bathroom.

As soon as Buffy came to pick Dawn up, she sensed that Dawn had been crying her heart out (as her eyes were a bit red). However, as she also sensed what it was about, she also knew she had painful experience with times when Dawn didn't want to tell her. So she decided to ask Chow for help, or better yet, to ask him if he could try talking to Dawn.

Much to her surprise, he was more than glad to oblige, saying that Dawn was the little sister he never had, and that he'd always wanted to be the big brother to her.

Now, after Dawn had told him everything that had happened that day, she looked at him and asked,

"So what do you think, Chow? Do you believe my side of the story?"

Chow thought it over for a few moments, like he sometimes did with everything else. After all, that was a part of his nature.

Then he turned to her and nodded, grinning. "Of course I believe you, Dawn. After all, I think you're right about this guy. What he did was, in my opinion, wrong. Using you for a bet? That makes me wonder – how cowardly can he be?"

Dawn grinned back, knowing that someone believed her and felt she was right about that guy.


	6. Everyday Superhero

**Hey there! Here's the next and final chapter of my Buffy/JCA crossover saga Kind of Risky. Hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it – as in, a lot. :) Feedback is appreciated – especially the nice kind, of course. **

Everyday Superhero

_Every morning, I wake up just the same  
>Another victim of ordinary fame<br>I don't see myself as invincible  
>It's not true at all<em>

I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
>Trying to save the world, but never really sure<br>I'm just your average ordinary everyday superhero  
>Nothing more than that, that's all I really am<p>

-Smash Mouth, **Everyday Superhero**

"But, Buffy, look at Chow. He's twenty years old! For all you know, he could be corrupting Dawn, just as he could corrupt my niece, Jade."

"Jackie!" snapped Buffy, narrowing her emerald eyes as she looked at Jackie. "First of all, I believe that Chow is a nice guy that's just misunderstood, probably because of something that had happened to him in his past, or something along those lines."

Jackie couldn't think of anything to say, witty or otherwise, that could be classed as a reply to that.

"Second of all," Buffy then went on, "as for Dawn, that's a totally different matter. She's my sister, and I firmly believe that she can take care of herself. I should know, as I've seen her in action."

Again, Jackie just blinked.

From their vantage point on the stairs, Jade and Dawn turned to each other and raised their eyebrows. They had heard "discussions" like this before, so they knew how those sometimes went.

Then, they gave each other smiles and nods before exchanging a low five, and then turning and heading back up to Jade's room, where they had been sitting on Jade's bed and having their own discussions – which was usually about Jackie (Jade) or Buffy (Dawn).

**Well, R&R, please. :) If you do, I'll be sure to cook up another Buffy/JCA crossover oneshot and/or saga. :) **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
